kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NPC01/Winter 2016 Last Dance Guide - CLT FTW.
Disclaimer: The content in this blog is for general information only. While the author putting effort to keep the information updated and correct, the author take no responsible for, or will not be liable for, the lost of ship, resources, sanity, or any of form frustration developed during the game play. Please use this guide at your own risk. You may need to consult more veteran players for advices. This is my 2nd quickest last dance I ever did. I clear my last dance within 2 tries. The first try I got a C (I forgotten, maybe a D) because I never knew I reach the last dance. And I clear it on second try after some minor changes. So technically you can say I clear it in a single try. --- Here is my recommendation for E3 last dance (please use surface task): Main fleet: 4BB + 2CVL (advantage: maximum output, AS ensured, enough slot for torpedo bomber) BB: Yamato class + Nagato class. 2 Main Gun + Observation Plane + AP shell CVL: Junyou + Hiyou (Tenzan Tomonaga/Murata + 2 fighters + Saiun/FCF). Put 1 CVL as flagship, give her FCF, the other CVL give Saiun. Reason to put FCF: I don’t care how much ship I left when I enter boss node. I just need a single cut in strike to win it, rather than I retreat everytime when taiha-ed. Everytime I enter boss node is one extra chance for me win it. --- Escort: Abukuma, 2 DD, 3 CLT (advantage: 4 opening torpedo, sink most ship other than hime-class/BB/Wo) Abukuma and Kitakami: Cut in setup. Lower luck Abukuma as flagship. Ooi and Kiso: DA setup. If you happen to increase their luck to 30+ feel free to try cut in setup. 2 DD: Highest performing DD. Maximize everything. Can put AA on one of them. So the other one must be 3 X torpedo. --- Average level 90+ is recommended for hard mode. Anything lower than this, please sparkle/irako+mamiya. I assume all your equipment is well improved by Akashi, and ur resource is above 100k and 1000 bucket. All planes must have double chevron. --- Support: 2DD + 2CV(L) + 2XX (XX can be (F)BB(V) or CA(V)). Equipment setup: Any setup that increase Firepower + one radar on each ship for accuracy). Sparkle flagship so they come to help. Normal support has lower trigger chance if you sparkle flagship only. Boss support have higher trigger chance even you don’t sparkle, but sparkle might increase accuracy (maybe?) My suggestion, sparkle the flagship for both support, enough. The rest just pray. --- I highly recommended for south route. You see BB hime(s) first, but you have 100% fuel and ammo, enough to evade their attacks. And you have support + opening airstrike + 4 opening torpedo. This should take out 1 to 2 ships at least, and ur BB can focus on hime(s). AS+ is confirmed at this node so u will see artillery spotting everywhere. 2nd node: VS airfield princess. Pray nothing happened and get a free morale boost for flagship. 3rd node: VS 2 BB flagship kai. The scenario is same as the 1st node. Boss node: 3 battle nodes before boss node, so u have more fuel left compare to north route, which means now you have better evasion. Here is the ideal scenario for last dance: 1. Support + opening airstrike + 4 opening torpedo MUST take out the 2DD to ensure better winning chance. 2. Ur BB shall deal huge damage to himes, especially chuuha the CV hime and immobilize her. 3. All hime missed attacked on your girls. Now left 2-3 hime (all of them are damaged) for escort fleet. 4. If your escort powerful enough (high level) + sparkled, sometimes ur escort will be untouchable. Closing torpedo shall leave 2 hime taiha-ed. 5. Proceed to night battle. Now trust your girls. You just need one cut in to win the game. One cut in. ---- Ok. if you don't have 3 CLT, please replace one of them with CA or BB. My personal perferences is luck modernized Myoukou with 3 torpedo + 1 Joker. Joker can be night equipment, skilled lookout, or torpedo. Reason is simple. I am spaming cut in attack. Once your ship (non chuuha above) cut in reach the CA hime, ur victory is almost confirmed. AACI is not that crucial in this map. Some people would like to change main fleet to include Maya as AACI and become something like 4BB1CA1CV. This will lower the output and increase the defense. Or modify the escort become 1CL2DD1CA1CLT1XX. My view is, just entrust AACI to one of ur DD. You don't need 2 AACI for this map. ---- One last thing. Change ur mindset. Do not think that you are doing last dance, just hypnotize yourself that you are farming boss node. Sometimes it helps to maintain ur sanity level. Or think this as a fun map where u need to win by a lucky strike. That's all. Good luck and happy valentines. (To be update again) Category:Blog posts